bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
M.O.A.B. Class Bloon
, a BFB and a ZOMG on Park Path]] When ZOMG is popped 4 BFBs come out.When a BFB is popped 4 MOABS come out.When a MOAB is popped 4 Ceramic blows come out. In the Bloons TD Series, there are two classes of Bloons: the ordinary Bloons and the MOAB-Class Bloons. A MOAB-Class Bloon is a huge bloon, usually slow, that have very high RBE and require many hits to pop the exterior layer. Mini M.O.A.B., M.O.A.B., B.F.B., Z.O.M.G. or D.D.T. are examples of MOAB-Class bloons. In Bloons Tower Defense games, the only way to survive letting an MOAB-Class Bloon through a level is either to generate sufficient lives with the Banana Farm and the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5, or purchasing extra lives sufficient times. Before being popped, MOAB-Class Bloons will gain punctures the more they are damaged. All MOAB-Class Bloons have the following in common: *Very high RBEs, high enough to end the game if it leaks even if no lives were lost before (in Bloons Tower Defense games). *Immune to Monkey Glue, Freezing, Whirlwinds and Tempest Tornadoes. *Do not have Regrowth or Camo variants, with the exception of the D.D.T, which has camo properties. *Do not contain any Regrowth or Camo bloons, and cannot be camo or regrowth themselves, with the exception of the D.D.T, which has both camo and regrowth properties. *Outer layer takes hundreds to thousands of hits to pop. *They release multiple children when popped. Mini MOAB The Mini MOAB only appears in Bloons Super Monkey 2. The Mini MOAB has a RBE of 150, and after 100 hits, it explodes in a lot of Red Bloons and Yellow Bloons. It is a tiny grey blimp, smaller than the MOAB, with no eyes. MOAB (Massive Ornary Air Blimp) The Massive Ornary Air Blimp '''(nicknamed Mother Of All Bloons) was the first MOAB Class Bloon introduced in Bloons TD 3. The MOAB, having a RBE of 616 (536 in BTD3, and 613 in BTD4), can be easily be identified by its blue and white color. Popping MOABs takes 200 hits, "rewarding" the player with 4 Ceramic Bloons after popped (except in BSM and BSM2 games). B.F.B. (Brutal Flying Behemoth) The '''Brutal Floating Behemoth is the second Bloons TD blimp, making its debut in Bloons TD 4. This blimp can be identified by the distinct anti-monkey logo on a red-and-white background. Having a considerably large RBE of 3164 (2884 in BTD4), the BFB and its descendants can easily push through unprepared defenses. After 700 hits, BFBs release 4 MOABs. Z.O.M.G. (Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness) The Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness is the third MOAB Class Bloon that debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 5. ZOMGs are huge, sluggish, and extremely resistant Bloons with a whopping RBE of 16,656, taking 4000 hits before releasing 4 B.F.Bs! This blimp has unique properties, being resistant to many special abilities, including but not limited to MOAB Takedown Ability, Ground Zero and MOAB Assassin. Z.O.M.Gs are no doubt the easiest Bloon to pinpoint because of its ridiculously colossal size, with a black and green color scheme. A skull serves as the final piece of decoration for this blimp. Being able to pop multiple of these with ease definitely ensures an excellent defense. As of now, the Monkey Sub's First Strike Capability is the only ability that can destroy a ZOMG whole. It is, to date, the bloon with the highest Red Bloon Equivalent (excluding blimps from Bloons Super Monkey 2). D.D.T. (Dark Dirigible Titan) The Dark Dirigible Titan is the fourth MOAB Class bloon that made its debut and only appearance in Bloons Monkey City. D.D.Ts are the fastest blimps, resembling a Pink Bloon in speed, and a MOAB in health. DDTs have black and grey stripes throughout. They also have a sharper nose than MOABs, along with a pair of wings. Due to its speed and its resistance to bombs (similarly to Black Bloons), sharp objects (similarly to Lead Bloons) and Camo properties, it is a dangerous blimp to unprepared defences. It is partially resistant to Ground Zero, requiring two hits to fully pop. It also releases 6 camo regrow ceramics, making it the only bloon in the entire BTD series to release six children and to have regen children without being a regen bloon itself. It is also immune to the camo stripping effect of Cleansing Foam. DDTs in Bloons Monkey City always come in groups of three, including consecutive groups, such as six or even nine DDTs coming out one after the other. DDT tiles in Bloons Monkey City are generally in the same area as ZOMG, MOAB pack, and BFB pack tiles, and all of these tiles have at least 27 rounds and are eligible to have Regrow or Camo assaults. When on a 27 round DDT tile, the DDTs are most likely going to come on the last round. However, as DDT tiles are captured further and further away from the center of one's city, DDTs appear earlier and earlier, all the way up to about round 20 or 23 as their first appearance, and many more to come in the later rounds. Calamari Blimp Only appearing in Bloons Super Monkey 2, this MOAB-Class Bloon is a greyish blimp with three blue eyes (at the fifth health stage, its eyes turn white). It appears in Stage 3-5 as a boss. Originally, it's covered in Black Bloons, Red Bloons as its eyes, and Glass Bloons as a sort of tentacles. It only breaks after about 10000 hits, and occasionally releases a red trail and "bumpers", balls made of Black and Glass Bloons which will continuously chase the player until completely popped. Heavy Metal Bloon Exclusive to Bloons Super Monkey 2, the Heavy Metal Bloon is a dark grey blimp with 4 holes, and a bloon at the center covered in electricity, which can't be popped, and releases a flame at the bottom. It appears in Stage 5 as the boss. It breaks after about 15000 hits. While damaging it, it spawns gears of Lead Bloons and balls of Black Bloons coming out from its holes. Despite being made of metal, it can still be damaged by sharp projectiles. Trivia *Some sort of propulsion system is most likely used to enable these huge Bloons to move, as shown by the rotors near the back of a MOAB-class bloon. These rotors can be temporarily taken out to disable movement of these Bloons, as shown by the Sniper Monkey's Cripple MOAB, Mortar Tower's Pop and Awe ability and Ninja Monkey's Sabotage Supply Lines ability. *M.O.A.Bs have no turbines unlike the B.F.B. and Z.O.M.G.. *MOAB-class bloons gain health and speed as Freeplay rounds progress. *In Bloons TD 4, the pre-round comment for Round 75 states: "This is the true final level. You know it will be all M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s, right?". However, there are Lead Bloons and Red Bloons in the level, making the comment false. *In Bloons Super Monkey 2, MOAB-class bloons spawns different types of bloons when hit. However, this only happens to them when they act their role as bosses and does not spawn bloons if hit during their common enemy role. *The Z.O.M.G. and D.D.T are the only Bloons TD MOAB-class bloons that do not appear in Bloons Super Monkey 2. *Although MOAB-class bloons cannot be frozen by Ice Towers, the snap freeze from a Tier 3 Ice Tower speciality building will still do damage. **In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, Absolute Zero ability allows MOAB-class bloons to be frozen. *In the M.O.A.B. Graveyard mission in Bloon Monkey City, there is the remnants of a blimp much larger than a Z.O.M.G.. It appear to have stripes on its surface. *Spawning blimps (Any mode) in mobile versions, if you hear closely, will actually make a sound of the blimp getting damage, through, they are not damaged, and if you see closely, when the Zeppelins get their outer layer destroyed, they will give the normal bloon popping animation. *The Ninja Monkey's Sabotage Supply Lines ability makes the M.O.A.B as slow as a Z.O.M.G. Gallery Ss (2013-09-06 at 01.39.22).jpg|The M.O.A.B. Class Bloon warning in Bloons Monkey City Image.png|Right: buried Z.O.M.G.; left: unknown buried M.O.A.B. Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD iOS